This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We will develop multi-channel (1H/3He and 129Xe/1H) 3D radial encoding for in vivo imaging of the mouse lung at the spatial resolution posed by diffusion and susceptibility limits. To achieve this aim, we will integrate three tightly coupled improvements in technology: -- We will integrate a dual-channel rf coil into our imaging chain for simultaneous acquisition @ 85 and 64 MHz to improve the sensitivity. -- We will install new higher strength gradients (400 mT/m) to reduce the impact of diffusion. -- We will optimize a 3D (dual-channel) radial acquisition sequence to limit the effects of susceptibility.